


hurting

by wecryglanny123



Series: thomally [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets hurt in the maze , partly because minho makes a pass at him before they split up for the day . Gally demands to know why Thomas hurt himself ... He doesn't like what he hears .</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurting

**Author's Note:**

> My first maze runner fic and I totally ship thomally ...

Its just before they brake up to go to there separate parts of the maze . Minho is just talking , but then he is kissing Thomas , full on the lips and Thomas thinks about Gally but doesn't pull back . Because he's in shock . 

"minho no , I'm dating someone . " and he immediately breaks of the kiss and steps back , running into section seven for a small look around . 

Thomas looks shocked staring at Minho's back as he runs away and Thomas thinks about Gally and what he would do if he found out . Kill minho , hurt him badly . So Thomas goes to run over to minho who is now in the entrance of section seven and if panting and looking at the floor below him . 

But as he goes to run after him , he trips on a vine and feels his leg snap underneath him and he cry's out . Minho is by his side in a second , getting him to his feet and dragging him back to the glade . 

When they get back to the glade, there is newt and Gally helping him to get the med-jacks . Gally has his strong arm around his waist and he feels safe , so he lays his head on Gally's shoulder . 

"he tripped, says he felt his leg snap underneath his body after he tripped on the vine . " minho says and Gally lays him down on the med-jacks examination table and takes hold of his hand . 

Minho has a look of fear on his face at the sight of their interlaced fingers . He must be thinking about what Gally will do when or if he finds out . He walks of to the homestead to cool off and he looks to Gally for support . 

"you're not running for two months at all mister . Alby can take your place for a while . No arguments from you , please Thomas let me take care of you . " he says and looks at Thomas , the look on his face is of complete worry . His facade of anger fading away and he is showing Thomas the reason he started dating him , love . 

"okay , but no help . I don't need it " Thomas says not wanting his boyfriends pity . 

" no , no chance . I'm dating you for a reason Thomas , I knew at one point you would get hurt and I'm here to help just like you would for me if I got another nail stuck In my finger again " he says showing him his scar that lay on his middle finger that he got from getting a , rusty, nail hammered into his finger while making a new cooking table for frypan . 

Thomas smiles and stroked the scar fondly. Remembering the swearing and cursing that came from the older boy . 

"I love you , and I need to tell you something , I fell running after minho after he kissed me . I'm sorry , so sorry " Thomas says and Gally looks like he's about to kill someone . 

"forgive me " he says and tries to sit up but Gally sits back down next to him , gripping on to his hand . Like it was the only thing keeping him from stomping over to minho and punching him square in the jaw. 

"not your fault " and Thomas looks up to him and smiles " love you too, darling " 

"I wanna leave now , is that okay . " he says and Gally must agree because he hates to medical smell of this place . He's so used to mouldy smelling and damp smelling things to like a change . So he helps Thomas up and is very careful of his big plaster cast. 

"please don't hurt him , he didn't know about us . I was about to tell him then he kissed me " Thomas says rushed to get the words out. So Gally nods and smiles at the sight of his boyfriend stumbling on his words . 

"one punch, then I'll never touch him for this incident again " Gally says negotiating with the younger boy .

"okay " 

So Gally punched minho the last time he saw him and if minho had a broken nose the next day nether Thomas, minho or Gally said anything about it . But Gally could just tell that Thomas and minho had made up .


End file.
